


A Shark, a Pirate, and (Oh yeah!) a Demigod or Two

by RubyofRaven



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Moana (2016)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Demigods, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Pirates, Responsibility, Sarcasm, Sharks, Young Harry, Young Harry Hook, crocodiles - Freeform, mentioned Queen Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyofRaven/pseuds/RubyofRaven
Summary: “Maui, you have to pick one,” Moana tells the demigod beside her.“Fine,” the taller man relents. “I guess I’ll take this little demon, then.” He glares down at the young boy, who couldn’t be more than three or four years of age, standing before him. The red clad child, with dark hair and clear blue eyes, seems entranced by the large hook in Maui’s grip and doesn’t seem to notice the older male’s glare (or has otherwise decided to completely ignore it).The demigod rolls his eyes, letting the hand holding the hook drop to his side –the child’s gaze tracks the motion.This must be some cruel joke of the universe to land him, Maui, hero of humans, with a kid. He didn’tdokids. He hardly tolerated princesses. What was he supposed to do with a kid?OrMaui adopts Harry Hook.
Relationships: Harry Hook & Maui, Harry Hook & Moana Waialiki, Maui & Moana Waialiki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Shark, a Pirate, and (Oh yeah!) a Demigod or Two

**Author's Note:**

> How many times have I seen Moana? So many times… so many… I can’t even tell you.
> 
> #AllHailMoana #AllHailChieftainMoana
> 
> This is the fic you didn’t know you needed, but you did.
> 
> **_You’re Welcome._**

Once upon a time, the kingdoms of the world united under one crown to form the United State of Auradon. In order to create true peace and prosperity, they banished each respective kingdom’s villains to the Isle of the Lost, an isle cut off from magic and the mainland by a magical barrier, preventing any of the beings sent to live on the isle from interacting with the outside world ever again.

This seemed all perfectly reasonable to the people of Auradon. After all, what negative repercussions could there be if all the evil in the world was locked away? What harm could it possibly bring?

It only took them a few years to realize their one glaring mistake.

To collectively realize: _Oh shoot! We left children on the isle to be born and raised by villains, didn’t we?_

To atone for this glaring flaw in their master plan, Queen Belle put forth an initiative that her husband quickly ratified and mandated: That all the great royalty and various heroes of legend had to take at least one child born of the isle to raise as their own.

This led to some… _interesting_ results.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When the day of adoption comes for the young residents of the isle, it starts with setting up a makeshift shelter –a large, white tent– right at the edge of the isle. The area had been designated, then cleared of debris and all adult villains early in the morning. It's from within this tent that the heroes and royals of legend gather, under the watchful eye of many a good fairy and loyal guardsman, and wait as groups of children from all reaches of the isle are escorted by Auradonian guards out of their homes and hiding places, many taken away from abusive households, and into the tent to be dispersed amongst the adults.

Once the last few children of the isle are finally brought in, Queen Belle’s carefully organized initiative quickly falls apart amid Fairy Godmother’s ineffective calls for order.

The young children, many of whom are toddlers, were meant to stand in a line to be chosen by the adults, but the children are, well, children, and undisciplined ones at that. Many, upon realizing that the Auradonians did not mean to immediately kill them, break away from the grouping of guards that brought them to the tent and make a mad dash to the food tables strategically placed around the area - tables intended to allow new parents and their adoptive children to get to know each other and snack at their leisure after the selection process was concluded. Other children immediately took to playing hide and seek among many of the women’s long skirts, still others wandered off on their own, either trying to find a quiet corner to wait out the ensuing madness or to actually approach one of the guests. This results in many an Auradonian trying to chase down a potential adoptive child to various disastrous ends. Namely, one child with long dark hair and tan skin deciding to throw food in King Charming’s rather pompous face (much to the delight of the laughing Prince Consort of Agrabah).

Amongst the gathering of adults, though, there are a few that discover choosing a child to take home isn’t necessarily the hardest part of this whole ordeal.

“Maui, you have to pick one,” Moana, tells the demigod besides her. Due to her young age, she was given exception to this new precedent set forth by the United States of Auradon. As such, she is attending the event purely as moral support as well as to make sure one of the legendary heroes (i.e. Maui) does not shirk their duty.

“Fine,” the taller man relents. “I guess I’ll take this little demon, then.” He glares down at the young boy, who could be no more than three or four years of age, standing before him. The red clad child, with dark hair and clear blue eyes, seems entranced by the large hook in Maui’s grip and doesn’t seem to notice the older male’s glare (or otherwise has decided to completely ignore it). 

The demigod rolls his eyes, letting the hand holding the hook drop to his side –the child’s gaze tracks the motion.

This must be some cruel joke of the universe to land him, Maui, hero of humans, with a kid. He didn’t _do_ kids. He hardly tolerated princesses. What was he supposed to do with a kid?

“Maui, you can’t just pick out a child like it’s a dog.”

“Isn’t it, though?”

She gives the taller man an unimpressed look.

“What?!” The demigod sighs. “Ugh, fine. I promise to feed and water it every day.”

“Maui, I mean it.”

“Don’t worry,” he says, mussing up her hair. “It’ll be fine. I’ll look after the little tike.”

“And you won’t treat him like an animal?”

“I mean,” Maui lifts up his hook to reveal the kid holding on to it with his teeth, “does it count if he already acts like one?”

The Chieftain rolls her eyes. “No.” She pushes his arm down so the boy is no longer dangling by the grip of his teeth. “And it’s up to you to teach him better.”

The polynisian demigod scoffs. “And how do I do that?”

“Well, you taught me wayfinding.”

Maui raises an eyebrow in challenge. “So I’m supposed to stick a tranq dart in my butt and yell directions at him while he repeatedly screws up? Yeah, thanks. I’ll get right on that.”

She rolls her eyes again. “I mean, you have the capability to be a great teacher and this time you’re sure to be an even better one. Look at all the practice you’ve had –and with a tranq dart keeping you down! Imagine what you can do now!

“Yeah –thanks, but no thanks.”

“Maui,” Moana warns, arms crossed. “Don’t make me call Te Fiti.”

The taller demigod glares at her. “Fine. Like I said, I’ll take care of the kid and–” Maui cuts himself off to grasp at his ankle in pain, hopping up and down on one foot, dropping his hook. “Ow!”

The Chieftain's eyes widen, frantically looking over the scene he’s making. “What? Wha–?” It quickly becomes apparent that the ‘what’ of the situation is more of a grinning ‘who’. The child has quickly snatched up the large hook in his tiny little hands (not that he can really lift it).

Moana laughs.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” the demigod complains, still clutching at his throbbing appendage.

“Too late,” she says, wiping some tears out of the corner of her eyes.

“That little crab bit me!”

Moana just rolls her eyes, smirking at him. “I thought you said you were some tough, almighty demigod?”

Maui feels close to growling at her as he finally releases his still wounded ankle, coming to stand properly once more. “And I still am. Maui is-”

“Arrrggghhh!” a tiny voice interrupts, drawing both adults attention back down to the young child in front of them. “I’mma a-,” the boy pauses as he takes a moment to try and lift the hook, “-a pirate!” He finally manages to hold up the large weapon for all of two seconds before being weighed down, clumsily falling forward and over it due to a lack of strength and coordination.

Maui stares, unimpressed, for a moment down at the wannabe pirate before turning back to Moana. “Can I return the kid now? It’s novelty is starting to wear off.”

She glares at him.

“Kidding, kidding,” he says, hands up in a placating gesture.

Satisfied, the Chieftain turns her attention back to the tiny human in front of them, managing to extract the kid’s name (Harold James Jones or “Harry Hook”, as the kid prefers) along with a few miscellaneous details that the demigod’s sure she’ll reiterate to him in disappointed tones later.

Under his breath, Maui can’t help but murmur, “I’ll look after the kid, _for now_ ,” as he glares daggers at the widely grinning toddler in front of him, already thinking of ways to shift the burden ever so slowly onto the ever cheerful young woman.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extra Scene I:**

It’s not long after Maui takes on raising a mortal that a few more complications arise...

“Why are you a shark? Stop biting everything!”

“Croc!”

A pause.

“What?”

“I’mma croc!”

“You are not a crocodile.”

“Yes I am!”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am!”

“No,” Maui says firmly. “You are not. Want to know how I know?”

The boy, whom Maui has come to know as Harry, ignores him. “I’mma tick tock croc!” the toddler says, before aggressively biting at the air with his teeth and letting his hands make jaw opening and closing motions. “Tick tock! Tick tock!”

Maui looks over at Moana to blandly ask, “Can I take this one back? It seems defective.”

That rightly earns him a smack upside the head as his only answer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Extra Scene II:** Set one or two years after Harry’s adoption...

“I wanna be a pirate!”

Maui sighs, hardly pausing in his wood carving. “I thought I told you ‘no’ already. If you’re going to explore the ocean, then you’re going to be a wayfinder.”

The young boy wrinkles his nose in disgust from his spot on the floor next to the older male. “But pirates are cooler.”

The demigod scoffs, shaking his head. “Ha!” 

“What?” The nearly five year old glares

Still shaking his head, Maui says, “You’ve still got a lot to learn, kid.”

Harry grumpily pouts at this reply, crossing his arms as his adoptive father musses up his full head of hair.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap! This is all I got on this little plot thread. Feel free to run with your own interpretation of it. I’m here for all the Harry gets adopted stories! XD So please feed me and my needs!
> 
> All aboard this Maui adopts Harry train! _Choo choo!_


End file.
